One Last Time
by ilovetheliquidtopaz
Summary: Bella and Edward are always fighting, but what happens when Edwards comes out with something shocking? Will the fighting continue? One Shot, EXB, slightly OCC, not much though x


'I don't understand you, you're so confusing!' I yelled, taking a step back. 'First you're nice, then you're mean, then you're apologising, then you avoid me! You're so-'

'We sound like an old married couple' he smirked in that stupid cocky ass way that made me want to scream and smack that grin off his face. He pushed himself off the wall and took a step towards me, the corner of his mouth jerking up as if to say 'What?', innocently.

'INFURIATING!' I finished off, throwing my hands in the air. 'You're so infuriating. You- you just' I stopped and glared at him, he _still_ was coming towards me, _still_ smirking! 'You drive me crazy! As if I haven't got enough going on, without you hassling me and winding me up, _every day_! Why, why do you like making me so miserable? Sometimes I wish-' I broke off, frowning at that horrid, dry, gulpy feeling that was taking over my throat.

Don't cry.

Please don't cry.

'Hey, hey, hey' his expression had softened considerably, he'd lost the smirk. Well that's a first. His hand touched my elbow softly, reassuring me that what he was going to say was genuine.

'Of course I don't like making you miserable' he read my sceptical glance with midnight eyes. 'I really don't. I don't like or want to make _anyone_ miserable. I just like to tease you' he threw me a small smile.

'What- that's the purpose of your day, tease Bella Swan? Loser.

'Amongst other things'

'That's a bit sad, y'know'

'It's who I am.' Again, Loser.

'Right, why me though? I've never really done anything to you' His eyebrows disappeared into his hair line.

'Okay,' I admitted, 'But I only retaliated, you started all this! Like when you poured paint in my hair! You started that! I only glued your trousers together because you deserved it!' I poked my tongue out at him, trying to dignify my whining. He did start it! It was all his fault! Sort of….

'How old are you, five?'

'No, that's your brain age!'

'Ouch, my feelings' again, the smirk reappeared as he clutched his shirt, sagging against the lockers dramatically. Loser.

'Seriously, why have you always picked on me? I mean, we barely know each other, yeah we have the same friends, but you and me,' I gestured with my finger at the both of us. ' we never really speak, unless you're annoying me. You don't even know me.'

His dark brow just arched in response.

'I don't know you? He repeated sceptically, crossing his arms over his chest as if he was getting comfortable, about to hear something interesting

'What?' I shrugged. 'You don't. I know, we lived across the street from each other for years, but, I don't know you, and you don't know me.' Simples.

'Shall I tell you what I know?' I took a quick moment to really look at him. His midnight eyes were a beautiful contrast to his olive skin and dark hair, he was well built, with nice arms and a good body. And he was taller than me! I was 5'10, and I still had to crane my neck to look up at him, he was around 6'3.

'You're ABCs? I replied dryly, checking out my cuticles as I laughed at my own joke. Well, someone's got to.

'I know that your favourite colour is blue, and that you're a brown belt in Judo. I know you played football for 7 years, but stopped when you broke your leg when you were 15. You love going to the beach, but you haven't been since your freshman year. I know you're scared of lightening, and I know you nearly killed your grandma's cat when you were 7 because you accidentally shut it in the washer. You'll never admit it, but you love soppy movies, when you get defensive your chin juts out slightly, when you're worried you fidget, and I know that when your face hits the light, these crazy green flecks appear around your pupils, and your hair looks an almost copper colour. I know your favourite food is the fish and chips from the Ocean Spray Chippy in Wembley, London, which is where you saw your first ever football game. I know that you're really good at sports, especially football and track, but you don't like to compete. You love Devlin, and you have three cats called Button, Velcro and Zip. You think birthdays are a ridiculous celebration of getting closer to death, but every year you let your friends organize a party for you. I know that when you studied really hard for that Biology test last year, you didn't say anything because Jessica got an E. I know that you love summer, and last year you competed in a Volleyball and competition, and your team won. Your favourite band is Muse, and you've been to see them live 5 times. You want to leave Forks and see the world, but most of all, you want to fly to England to see your baby sister. I know that you love Topshop and David and Goliath, and I remember the exact time, day, month, year and place when I first saw you. Monday 19th September 2007, Music with Mrs North'

Brain…? Bella to Brain, respond. Bella to Brain, this is an emergency. Brain?

'I know that when you first walked into the class on that day with your electric blue jeans and your I heart LND t shirt, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life, and I still agree.'

'And,' he took a step forwards, he was so close I could feel his hot breath tickling my neck, and smell his cologne radiating off his chest. 'I know that when I was 16 years old I fell so completely in love with you, and I haven't stopped loving you since,'

'I can't feel my toes,' I muttered, for some incomprehensible stupid reason. Way to go, Bella.

He chuckled quietly, before lightly grabbing my hand.

'Edward, I-'

'Sssh,' his nose skimmed my jaw, and his lips brushed my cheek, stopping at the corner of my mouth. 'One last time, Bella, yes or no?' Before I could reply, he kissed me, his mouth rough with urgency. His hand curled into a fist around my hair, and he pulled my face an inch away from his, his dark eyes clouded.

'Well? Yes or no?' I stood up on my tip toes, and kissed him, long, hard and sweet.

'Yes' I breathed, as I broke away.

His arms encircled my waist, and I grinned as he spun me round, loud throaty laughs erupting from his mouth. I threw my head back and joined in with his laughter, my breath catching as he said.

'I love you, Bella Swan'

You're not so bad yourself' I replied cheekily, squealing as he spun me faster, kissing me senseless.

'Okay, okay!' The spinning stopped, and he loosed his hold, so I slowly slid down to the floor, laughing as he groaned slightly.

My eyes adjusted to the scene, and once they stopped blurring I met his eyes, before knotting my fingers with his, and saying 'I love you more, Edward Cullen'

'Not possible,' he growled, before attacking me with those delicious lips of his.

.


End file.
